


Cover for "Starts With a Spin by Maxine"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the spin of a bottle, and now Harry and Draco have gotten themselves so far into their own game there's almost no way out again. Except to keep playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Starts With a Spin by Maxine"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starts With a Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344335) by [Maxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117501878369/) on tumblr.


End file.
